


Emerald Coast

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Aim to Misbehave [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, banks are tricky things, drifter lands on his ass and nevia finds it funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Drifter drags Nevia out to the Emerald Coast for payment and a talk. Things turn out differently than he expected.





	Emerald Coast

**Author's Note:**

> this was written mostly while i was half asleep. so here you go. i have no excuse. i proof read that once. *shrugs*

The Emerald Coast was her favorite Gambit arena. No endless depths to fall in to and it was very balanced. Invading and defending was good possible from both sides. Why they were here exactly, Nevia wasn’t aware of. She stood on the crumbled building in the middle, where Drifter had set up the bank for the Motes of Dark. He was leaning against it, watching her carefully. 

They’ve been working together for some time now. Working.. and other things. She took over his Gambit matches whenever he had to leave for another job. Their network out of contacts, spies and merchants reached far beyond the city, over the Reef and partly even into the Dreaming City and Spider’s territory. Though Nevia left it to Drifter to talk to Spider… She and the Fallen Crime Boss weren’t really good these days. 

“Your payment for the last job.”, were the words he greeted her with and a transfer of Glimmer to her accounts outside of the City. Chia confirmed it quickly and vanished again, leaving her Guardian alone with her questionable company. 

“Thank you very much. Are we meeting now in fancy locations to finish our deals or why did you drag me out here… In your sweatpants.” 

He shrugged and smirked. “Just us out here, thought it would be nice to meet somewhere else. Also this is your favorite map.” 

“How do you know that, I wonder?” She approached him openly. Unlike others, Nevia had not a single bit of fear for the man in front of her. 

“Your data speaks for itself.” He pushed himself away from the bank, meeting her halfway, his eyes focussed and always with a hint of mischief in them. “Not the only reason I brought you out here, though.” 

“Oh? Enlighten me.” She reached up and brushed her fingers along his jaw, surprised when his reaction wasn’t the usual grin but a frown. “I can’t believe I’m asking you of all people this but.. What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk about your new gun.” He reached down to her thigh, where usually the Ace of Spades was, was now a different weapon. Thorn. Terror of the Crucible and cursed gun of the corrupted Dredgen Yor. While Nevia and him shared a title, she didn’t exactly associated herself with him. The title and Thorn held a different meaning to her. 

“You, too? Out of everyone I know, I expected you to be thrilled by this.” Her voice was full of sarcasm and she crossed her arms over her chest, when he pulled Thorn from it’s holster and swirled it around. 

“Ya should know me better by now, Knife Lady. You know my connection to the Shadows.” And not only that. She was familiar with a large part of his past. He had told her during a quiet evening after a big job, after she assured him that she had no intentions on selling him out to the Vanguard. 

Why would she? The Tower had nothing left for her except for tragic memories. There was only Sio left, she actually cared for. The system.. the world outside. There was so much left to see and Drifter had given her a new purpose and sense, she was grateful for it. 

What she wasn’t grateful for, was attachment. She didn’t like to admit it but she was already attached to him in more than one way. The realisation made her sigh. “I do. And you know me better by now to realise that I have nothing to do with them.” 

“Why Thorn then?” 

She smirked at that and lowered her voice, just a little. “It’s a beast.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her and slowly the smile turned into a grin of all teeth. “Oh that it is.” 

She took the gun out of his hand and dropped it carelessly to the floor, followed by Malfeasance and Quickfang. Nevia pulled at the ties of her cloak, revealing the Ahamkara bones hidden underneath it. It took her awhile to get rid of those, they were closely connected to her arm for good reason. His watchful eyes never left her, observing every movement, though never making an actual move. He wanted her to come to him. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Nevia knew Drifter well enough by now to know, that he was easily distracted by the more pleasant things in life. She had no nerve to talk about her questionable decisions now, so she decided this would go another way. 

Unimpressed by his stillness she just continued getting rid of her armor. Since she started her new path alongside of the Drifter, she didn’t wear as simple armor anymore, as she used to. All part of the image. When she was stripped down to her wide undershirt and pants, she started walking past him, a grin on her lips. She lifted the black fabric, freeing the pale blue skin underneath. Her heart was hammering in her chest. There was something he didn’t know yet. 

She stopped for a moment, when she was almost finished and turned half around to look at him. There was a curious expression in his eyes. Nevia waited for another second and then pulled the shirt fully over her head, revealing a jade coin tattooed on the base of her neck. 

Heavy footsteps gave away that Drifter finally decided it was time to stop staring. She could feel the chaotic warmth of his light behind her. That he allowed himself to let his guard down like that was both concerning and flattering to her. She liked how his light felt. Uncontrolled, rough, exciting, far off from the grips of the Vanguard and the City. 

“You are crazy. It’s what I always liked about ya, little Dredgen.” His breath was brushing against the skin of her neck and sent a shiver down her spine. “Glad to see ya takin’ my suggestions to heart.” A low chuckle left his throat. He wanted to slip his arm around her middle, but Nevia stopped that attempt and turned to face him. 

“I know.”, was all she had to say before reaching up and pulling off his headband, hiding it behind her back. He narrowed his eyes and smirked, watching to take it back, but Nevia used her light to make a jump backwards, on top of the bank, sitting down in the middle on the cold metal, that held the glass below together. She swirled the headband around her finger and just watched him. “Missing something?” 

“In the mood to play games are we? Maybe I should just leave ya sitting half naked on that bank.” 

“Maybe? I’m sure your next match teams would enjoy the view.” 

He huffed amused and made a few quick steps forward, a short jump upwards and he used the small device, where one usually deposited motes, to push himself up on top as well, though he didn’t use his light to jump. She knew he wasn’t so fond of it. Drifter was standing above her now, arms crossed over his chest. “Can’t have that, now can we?” 

Nevia, though, waited for him to crouch down. She let the headband slip around her wrist, hanging from her arm and reached towards her back to unhook her bra. With a short laugh, she threw it into his face and was gone again, jumping back down and leaning against the glass of the bank. She could feel the Taken essence behind her raging, aching to be freed. Before she could think about the thrill of this situation any further, Drifter landed on his feet right in front of her, putting one hand next to her head and leaning in close. “Gotcha’ now.”

“Do you, though? I won.” She raised an eyebrow at him, returning his grin. 

“Oh, did you now?” The stubble of his beard brushed against her cheeks, leaving a pleasant tingling feeling before he nipped at her neck, only lightly at first, but when she reacted with a small gasp, he bit down harder, having her arch her back against his larger form. 

She put her arms around his neck, welcoming his rough affection. “I did. You wanted me to come to you.. but you came to me instead. I win.” Drifter smirked against her skin, his hands reaching around her back, pushing under her pants and underwear. He grabbed her ass without hesitation, giving it a firm squeeze, while pushing her against the cool glass with his whole body. 

“You wear too much, Drifter.”, she mumbled into his ear before biting it lightly. 

“Nah, I’m just fine. You, on the other hand..Heh.” 

Nevia reached down between her legs. There was a Hunter knife pinned to the inside of her left thigh. She swirled it around in her hand for a moment, before pushing it under Drifter’s shirt and basically cutting it open over the middle and the sleeves, leaving it free to simply slip from his shoulders. He looked at her for a moment and she almost expected him to get angry, but she realised the look in his eyes was not anger. It was something far darker. They were almost lightless staring down at her. 

Heat pooled in her lower stomach and she scratched her fingernails over his chest, though the curly black hair covering it. “That wouldn’t be a fair deal, now would it?” She took the headband from her arm and pulled it back over his head, letting it rest around his neck. Nevia grabbed it a second later, twisting it into her fist and forcing him to lean further down to her. She dropped the knife from her free hand and traced the green snake tattoo on his arm with her fingertips. Tattoos really were a weakness of her, there was no point in lying. 

He pulled his hands a little back up, only to hook his thumbs over the waistband of her pants and dragged them down over her thighs, taking the holster of the knife with it. Drifter was eventually forced to crouch down, if he wanted to get rid of them. Nevia only encouraged him with a raised eyebrow. Her pulse was racing, making her heart feel like it was about to jump out of her chest. He always had that effect on her. 

Once her pants were off, she made short process of her panties as well. He pressed the side of his head against her right thigh, where the black tribal circled it’s way up to her hip. Nevia pressed both of her hands to the glass of the bank, the power of the Taken scratching the surface of her mind, while from below Drifter looked at her with greedy eyes. 

“Hm.. Could get used to that sight.” 

What sight he meant, she didn’t question. Not that she had the breath to do so anyway. He buried his face between her legs, tongue parting her lower lips and she almost yelped in shock. Drifter just chuckled and the light vibrations of his voice made her shudder. Nevia breathed out a quiet: ‘Fuck..’ And grabbed Drifter’s black, messy hair. 

He pulled away for a second and laughed. “We’ll get to that.” And leaned back in. There were plus sides of sleeping with someone made of flesh and blood. Even if he was a shady bastard. One couldn’t have everything. He licked along her folds, pressing his whole mouth to her. Her eyes fluttered shut and the back of her head dropped against the glass. She couldn’t stop herself from grinding herself further into his face. 

His hands grabbed her ass again and her veins felt like they were on fire. She moaned shamelessly, crying out when he started sucking on her clit, bringing her to the edge in almost a few seconds. Her legs started to feel like jelly, so she lifted one of them, pushing the foot against the small device to the front of the bank to keep herself steady, not that Drifter was helping with that. Her just dropping to the floor from pleasure would only give him a huge ego boost. 

She was getting so close to release, muscles shaking and the grip on his hair got only tighter. A deep rumble rolled through his chest when she pulled lightly. She was almost there and then.. he left her on the edge and took his mouth away. 

“What the… You asshole.”, she cursed at him, out of breath, shivering from the frustration of the denied release. She shoved against his forehead and he only laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Nevia grabbed him by the headband around his neck again and pulled him up, causing him to stumble for a moment. 

“Easy there, little Dredgen.” 

Their lips were almost touching, but instead of actually allowing such an intimate action, she licked over his, cleaning them as best as she could. She reached down with her free hand and wanted to grab his clearly visible erection through his pants. Drifter managed to catch her wrist, though. “Ah, ah. Not yet.” 

She glared at him, but pulled back, leaning against the bank once more. He placed his forearm above her head, looking down at her with this smug expression he always had.. A shiver ran over her skin, while she was coming down from the peak he brought her to. Her breathing was almost even again, when he pushed his fingers between her legs and teased her most sensitive spot again. Nevia jolted back to life and held onto his shoulders, fingernails digging into them. 

She almost whimpered, a sound she suppressed and closed her eyes, while he was busy biting marks onto her neck. “Will you finish what you started..?”

“And people say I’m greedy… And for the record.. You started it.” He leaned his forehead against hers, before wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her a little off the ground as if she was nothing but a feather. “What if I want to tease you a bit longer?” 

“I will kill you.” 

“Oooh... “ He laughed. “Well if that’s the case.” He held her with one arm and used his free hand to push down the waistband of his pants and underwear. Nevia shivered in anticipation, eyes closed. She opened up a little more to him and once she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him literally in. He stretched her lightly, but enough to leave a pleasant ache. Her Light lashed out hungrily towards his, to only heighten the sensation. The Taken energy at her back was humming, desiring the Light outside of it’s prison. 

They stayed still for a little while, before he started moving. Nevia leaned forward and bit down onto his shoulder, where the snake tattoo moved over to his chest. Drifter let out a deep groan against her neck and thrusted forward. She decided that she liked that sound and did it again, this time also adding her fingernails scratching down his back, leaving angry red marks, not with full pressure since she didn't want to break his skin with her claws. 

He gritted his teeth and got rougher, so he had to support her weight eventually. Nevia’s legs started to give out and her foot slipped slowly from it’s hold. 

All of a sudden a hissing noise surrounded them and Drifter stared at her for just one small second. He wrapped his arms around her and the moment later the bank behind them was vanishing into the ground. Nevia lost her balance and it sent them both tumbling onto the ground. He managed to turn them during the fall so he landed on his back, with her on top of him. 

The shock only held for a moment, before they started laughing. She probably had activated the blocking mechanism with her foot. 

“Ah.. so that’s what ya call a cockblocker.” Drifter held a hand over his face and spoke between laughs. Nevia stared at him and then slapped across his chest.

“Shut the fuck up!” She couldn’t help herself but snort and then laugh fully, catching herself with a hand on his stomach. One of his hands reached for the back of her neck, making her look at him again. She narrowed her eyes slightly. 

“Come here.” He pulled her down, meeting her halfway and kissed her on the lips. Nevia tensed instantly, only slowly letting her guard down again and accepting the unexpected affection. “When this whole show goes to hell. I’ll take you with me.. far away out of this system. Out of city reach.” He paused. “If you want to.” 

She considered him for a moment but then just smiled and shook her head. “Whatever you say.” Not that she actually believed what he just told her.. and didn’t really care. She more cared about getting rid of this damn tension that had been building up and not been released. She adjusted her position on top of him and reached for his length, pushing herself down on it with quiet sigh. 

“Since I know ya, I’ve been knocked more on my ass than during the rest of my entire life. That’s gotta mean something.” 

Nevia frowned and rolled her hips, the movement causing him to lose his words and groan instead. “That’s better.” She smirked and kept going. She grabbed the headband once more, twisted it into her fist and used it to steady herself, while the thrusts of her hips got harder and she pushed herself up, only to drop down again. Drifter only held onto her waist, his eyes closed and mouth half open from the harsh breathing. 

Only once he tried to push himself up but Nevia forced him back onto the ground with a teasing smirk and an almost whispered: ‘Down, boy.’

She felt him twitch inside her and knowingly eyed him for a moment. She would remember that for the next time.. Right now, all she wanted was her release. Her fingers reached down and started playing with her clit. Nevia gasped, moving only faster. 

She cried out when she finally fell over the edge, legs shaking, head thrown back and clenching hard around him. Her Light was going crazy, fingers glowing with Solar warmth and she almost missed that he had followed her quickly after she came in the haze of her mind. Nevia let go of him, still feeling a bit dizzy and climbed off him, flinching a little when he slipped out of her, her body being oversensitive. 

Drifter stayed where he was, catching his breath. She picked up her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, about to walk down to the beach to get cleaned up. Just as she was about to move, the bank hissed again and shot out of the ground, hitting the back of Drifter’s head. He yelped and sat up, looking utterly confused and annoyed. Nevia snickered amused and then walked away from him. 

She washed her body in the cool water. A pleasant change for her overheated skin. Nevia still wasn’t able to get the hang of her Solar light. It got sometimes out of control, like it wasn’t supposed to be commanded by her. 

A bit later, she sat down on the beach, still naked, on top of her cloak, smoking a cigarette. Drifter walked up to her and sat down, dressed in his full outfit. Not even casual.. the whole thing. She looked a bit confused.

“Ghost. Transmatting is pretty handy.” He took the cigarette from her and allowed himself a drag as well. “Congratulations. You successfully avoided a serious conversation.” 

“I’m good at that.” She looked thoughtful over the sea. “Is this going to be a thing now? Are we getting affectionate with each other?” Nevia took her cigarette back and observed his face. He seemed to be thinking about his answer.

“Only if ya want to. Can’t say I mind it that much. Ya know, I won’t replace anyone and I sure as hell don’t want to. We all have our baggage. And you know I’ll have your back. No matter what.” 

Nevia took a drag from the cigarette and considered his words. No, he could never replace Cayde. They had been married. She had loved this man more than anything in this world but was she even the same person like before? Not really. She was attached to the Drifter. In one way or another. He was her way out. A possibility of freedom. It was good enough for her.

“You’re probably right.” She gave him a side glance. “Don’t let it go to your head.” 

“Aw and here I thought you like me.” But his expression got serious. “There are some things we need to talk about.. Still. Most of all with our almighty friends from outside of this system.. And the Haul.” 

“The Haul?” She frowned deeply. 

“Yeah.. You know me.. I always bite off too much of something to chew.”

“You and your weird metaphors…”


End file.
